


The Voice

by Scarface_Tea



Series: Voices [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: America, China, East Meets West, Future, I swear it's not sad though, Philosophy, Recordings, how I'm worried Exo will become, idolverse, inspired by 13 reasons why, it's complicated - Freeform, life after death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarface_Tea/pseuds/Scarface_Tea
Summary: "Um... hello. My name is Do Kyungsoo. I know that name doesn't mean anything to you, and to be honest, I'm not sure what it means to me anymore. But it is. I'm a singer in a music group known as Exo, based in the Republic of South Korea. Depending on where you live, you might not even know where that is. Over the course of time, you're going to be receiving more recordings of me talking. I know it's weird, but I'm asking that you listen to them. All of them. Because you need to know me. You need to know my life. And um... here's the even weirder part. If this voice sounds familiar, or strange... that's because... I'm you."A young American begins receiving CDs in the mail with the recordings from a boy who calls himself Kyungsoo - and the secrets the recordings hold will change lives forever.~ PART ONE OF "VOICES" SERIES ~





	The Voice

There are things in life that no one can understand.

There are truths that the Universe holds that no human or creature upon the Earth can begin to comprehend.

But there are some, that, through incredible circumstances, catch a glimpse of the truth -

And they are humbled by it.

-

Morgan thought he was normal. But he didn’t know just how far from normal he was.

He was raised in very much the same was as an average middle-class American boy is. He had friends, played sports for the popularity aspects, tried his best in school. (The joys of having Asian parents. His friends always went to him for help in math, despite his constant tellings that math wasn’t his best subject.)

Normal, normal, normal.

Until three months after his fifteenth birthday.

Basketball practice after school, then pizza with the team at that terrible hole-in-the-wall restaurant off Sumter Street. It was late October, so it was too cold to walk outside. He couldn’t exactly drive, though, as the heater in his car had mysteriously broken. (That mysterious reason being an idiot for a best friend. He was still mad at Jason for that. And the thing was, Jason  _worked_ at a repair shop.) So he took the bus home instead.

That was when the first strange thing happened. He was texting the friend that he always texting while riding the bus after practice, who said she had to leave. Morgan sent her one final stupid text before shutting the screen of his phone off and putting it in his backpack. When he did so, he noticed something odd. Two girls were sitting on the opposite end of the bus, whispering to each other, confused expressions on their faces. They were holding their phones strangely, as well. As if they were…

As if they were taking pictures of him.

Morgan opened his mouth to say something, and their expressions changed to shock. They quickly looked in any direction except his. So they  _were_ staring at him.

“Hey-”

“Montgomery!” The bus driver called. Morgan’s stop. And while he did want to find out what was going on with the two creepers, he really wanted a Tylenol for the headache that had been bothering him since practice. So instead of demanding that the pictures were deleted, he stood up, threw his bag over his shoulder, and ran to the stairs.

Pity he didn’t speak to them. It probably would have made the next few months of his life a bit more understandable. Especially if he knew that it wasn’t the first time these girls had been staring at him on the bus, they had actually been doing it for weeks.

Morgan sang quietly as he jogged to his house. He didn’t know why he sang when he was alone, it was just something he automatically did. It made him feel less alone.

Morgan let himself into the house by typing the house code into the keypad and was immediately hit with the strong scent of spices. So his mom was making Korean food.

His parents were both Korean by heritage, but it had been so long since his father’s family had immigrated to the United States it really didn’t apply. His mother’s family, however, were more recent immigrants. Grandma had moved to the States before having his mother, so Mom knew all about what had been the country’s culture, but more importantly, the food.

He walked into the kitchen, where she was laboring over a pan filled with some sort of red substance. “Hi Mom,” he said, throwing his bag and coat onto a chair.

She turned and smiled at him. “Hello, dear!” She stood up a bit taller when he leaned over to peck her cheek. It had been several years since he had grown taller than her, which he loved reminding her of. “How was your day? And the game?”

He laughed breathlessly, then waved to his father. The man was sitting at the bar of the kitchen, a mug of coffee in his hand. “School was the usual,” Morgan replied. “And we won the game.”

“Oh, sweetie, there was mail for you today,” Morgan’s mother said. “On the table.”

Mail? He never got mail. He walked to the table and picked up a small cream-colored package. He could feel through the package that the inside was padded with bubble wrap. His name was printed on the front. There was no return address.

“I didn't order anything,” he said before tearing open the paper. There was only one thing inside: a clear disk case with a single silver CD with a brand name etched on it and the number “1” written in black Sharpie. “Well that’s weird,” he muttered aloud.

“What is it?” his mother asked, stirring the contents of the pan on the stove. “Who is it from?”

Morgan opened up the case and took out its contents, looking for any more information on it. “It’s a totally unmarked CD, and I have no idea who it’s from.”

His mother hummed and brought her attention back to her cooking. “Hmm. Well, you’ve got that old stereo in your room, so it should work.”

Morgan nodded and picked up his stuff, jogging up the stairs to his room. Once inside, he tossed his school supplies into a pile on his bed and turned on the impressive stereo on his dresser. He blew the dust off the top of the CD player and coughed. “Really, though?” he muttered. “Who uses CDs anymore anyway?”

He turned the old machine on and injected the CD into the dusty old player, waited for the shrill squealing to end and for the device to load, and hit play. He listened closely for any music to start playing. There were a few seconds of static and silence, then a smooth male voice spoke, making Morgan jump.  _"Um. . . hello. My name is Do Kyungsoo.”_

“What?” Morgan said aloud. Someone sent him a CD of them talking? And what kind of name is _that_?

_“ I know that name doesn't mean anything to you, and to be honest, I'm not sure what it means to me anymore. But it is. I'm a singer in a music group known as Exo, based in the Republic of South Korea. Depending on where you live, you might not even know where that is."_

Morgan happened to be one of the few Westerners that did. He didn’t know anything about it, but he at least had a general idea of where it was.

There was a pause, then the speaker moved back and muttered something that sounded like  _"God, why am I doing this?”_  There was another pause, and the voice came back.  _"Over the course of time, you're going to be receiving more recordings of me talking. I know it's weird, but I'm asking that you listen to them. All of them. Because you need to know me. You need to know my life._

_And um. . . here's the even weirder part. If this voice sounds familiar, or strange. . . that's because. . . I'm you."_   

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you got to the end of this chapter, thanks first and foremost for giving it a try...
> 
> I got the idea for this story, and the subsequent stories, while reading 13 Reasons Why, but it is in no way related story-wise. The story is complex and requires a lot of open-ended thinking.
> 
> The series that this story is a part of is a collection of what will likely be three (maybe two if college really takes everything out of me) stories that will be, for the most part, unrelated. They will also feature different fandoms. (But that isn't to say the two won't collide at any point in time...) On that note, anyone here a big fan of BTS as well as EXO? 
> 
> I'm rambling. I tend to do that. 
> 
> Lastly, this fic is cross-posted on currently one website.


End file.
